24 7
by Villainscanbeheroestoo
Summary: The 24/7 title is one of the hardest test of any superstar, no it isn't the Intercontinental title or a tag title or even a world title, I mean you could lose it at any ti- "one, two, three" 'ding ding ding' see what I mean it's the Everest of wrestling a true test of character... so lets see how a bunch of superstars bumble their way into immortality shall we?


**Face the Facts, 24/7**

**New York City, New York**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the RAW after Wrestlemania! this is the Micheal Cole along with my broadcast colleagues Renee Young and Corey Graves. Last night was certainly a bitter sweet moment for many superstars, maybe no superstar knows this as much as the New Universal and 24/7 champion Sami Zayn."

"You got that right Cole, after fairly pinning the former 24/7 champion R-Truth and the former Universal Champion Seth Rollins on the same night, he was brutally attacked by a returning Braun Strowman." said Corey Graves

"What do you mean "fairly" Graves you know he wouldn't have won any of those titles without help from Nakamura!?" Renee replied with disbelief to graves bias.

"Hey! I just say it how I see it Renee!"

"Regardless we are expecting a backstage interview with the new Universal and 24/7 Champion later on tonight." Said Cole before cutting off to a promo for an upcoming match.

0

Curt Hawkins was beat. Still feeling the results from a brutal tornado tag team ladder match last night for the Raw tag team titles, which they lost and got his partner injured and out for a couple of months. And to add to the ever growing list of problems, that might have been his last chance to keep his job because if he can't win a title by the end of the week, he's out of the WWE, per orders of Shane Mcmahon.

As he turned the corner he saw Nakamura and Zayn laid out on the interview set being tended by medical staff. He came closer to figure out what the hell just happened here, but as he came closer to Zayn he noticed the 24/7 title around the unconscious champions waist, and conveniently there were also a fair few referees tending to the two unconscious champions. Hawkins quickly took a chance and hit a running splash on the unconscious Zayn. The officials, a bit surprised, tried to pry Hawkins off.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST COUNT! PLEASE!"

It took the refs an unwordly amount of moments before realizing what he meant. Seriously how did they even get this job?! A quick 3 count later and BAM! New 24/7 Champion. Hawkins couldn't believe it, HE WON A SINGLES TILTLE! More importantly HE GOT A WIN! He couldn't help but run around the place grinning like an idiot who just won the lottery.

0

Hawkins after his historic win went to the buffet to celebrate! The buffet was crowded with superstars at that moment, and he couldn't help but notice the odd stares he'd been getting whenever he walked near any of them. As he made it to the tray with green peas he just happen to bump into the 1st ever 24/7 champion.

"H-hey Titus"

"I see your the new champ huh"

"Uh, yeah found Zayn unconscious"

"Alright, cool"

Everything was going fine, even if it was a little akward. That all definitely changed once a referee walked into the room. As soon as that happened Titus grabbed Hawkins and put him through a table with the Clash of the Titus. As he went for the pin all the other superstars began prying him off the downed champion. And trying to get a pin for themselves. It quickly escalated into an all out brawl. No Way Jose began wailing on Titus with his fist bringing the man to his knees. Then, out of nowhere Heath Slater hit Jose with his neckbreaker finisher. Slater was then quickly floored by the Ascension who just finished beating up Mike Kanelis. The B Team then tried their luck with the Ascension, but Bo quickly got dragged to the ground, and Curtis Axel, desperate for anything to use in this chaos grabbed a pie from the table and threw it at Viktor, he missed, instead hitting a passing Kevin Owens. With that shit just got crazier. He quickly ran up to Axel and gave him a stunner. The Ascension tried to jump him but was met with stunners of their own. Now EC3 was running up to him but quickly got power bombed through one of the tables. As all the chaos was going on, Strowman fighting Nakamura and Zayn came running into the area along with all the staff trying to stop Strowman. He quickly floored Zayn with a powerslam before being jumped by Nakumura but quickly getting shoved to the side. R-Truth came in trying to pin an unconscious Zayn, even though he wasn't the champion anymore. He also quickly gotten beat by Strowman. Seeing everything that's happening, he began running around the room and shoulder tackling everyone in his way, Maverick, Otis, Stan, EVERYONE!

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, WHERE'S HAWKINS?!" Titus shouted as he got his bearing back getting everyone to stop their melee. And clearly enough Hawkins wasn't where he left him.

"Wait, why are you looking for Hawkins?" Owens asked

"Because he's the 24/7 Champion that's why!"

"Oooh, so that's what this was all about"

0

Hawkins managed to crawl out of there, how he managed to get away without anyone noticing is a miracle all on it's own even without considering that he was put through a table. He finally managed to get back up on his feet, by propping himself up with a nearby crate. As he was walking away he heard a mob of people coming.

'shit'

Without thinking he went in the first door he saw. He kept quiet and his ears on the door. Eventually the sound of the massive mob was past and he let out a big sigh of relief. As he turned around he saw a shocked Alicia Fox staring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" She asked with an ear splitting screech that made Hawkins ears ring. As he looked around he noticed the room was filled to the brim with white tiles. There was a mirror with multiple sinks on the far wall. Lastly, there were several toilet booths by the wall.

'Oh no'

"I-it's not what you think Alicia!"

Alicia came up and slapped him over and over while screaming bloody murder. Hawkins was trying to cover his face, when the door opened behind him. In came Tamina looking around to see if anything was wrong. What she saw was Hawkins in the women's restroom getting the living daylights slapped out of him by Fox. Naturally thinking Hawkins was being a creep, she grabbed him by the back of his gear and threw him out into the hallway with thundering force. Hawkins was holding on to his hip while rolling on the ground in agony. Before he could even stand up again, Tamina was already on top of him and began beating the living daylights out of him. As this was happening a referee just so happened to pass by. By this point whatever respect the two women had to each other was shoved right down the toilet. Tamina tried to go for a pin but was elbow dropped by Fox. As Fox tried to pin now she was picked up by Tamina and was planted with a Samoan Drop on the concrete floor. Before she can capitalize however, a brawl between the Boss n Hug connection and the team of Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross spread to where she was at and she was caught right in the middle. Not only them but the entire Raw women's roster came in to try a break up the fight. Until it just degraded into another all out brawl this time in the hallway. As this was happening, Hawkins tried to crawl out of here without anyone noticing.

"HEY! STAY RIGHT THERE HAWKINS!" yelled someone from the other end of the hall, as he looked up he saw Drake Maverick coming towards him who was quickly overtaken by the rest of the male roster. As this was happening, some of the women noticed the mob headed towards the 24/7 champion and tried to charge at him first. Hawkins was trapped between two huge mobs, and he could barely stand anymore. He shut his eyes, holding on to the title like his life depended on it.

"HOLD UP, HOLD UP ,HOLDUP!" someone yelled storming past the crowd into the eye of the storm.

As Hawkins looked up he saw Shane of all people holding the crowd back for some odd reason.

"Now, Now, is this anyway for professionals like you to behave" He offered Hawkins his hand and helped him back to his feet.

"Now, I all expect you too-" before he could finish he rolled up Hawkins and got the 3 count to win the title. With a new champion, the crowd of hungry wolves began to pounce again.

"STOP, STOP, STOP! AS OF THIS MOMENT THE 24/7 RULE IS DEACTIVATED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, AND ANY ACTS OF UNPROVOKED VIOLENCE AGAINST ME WILL RESULT IN TERMINATION!" with that the crowd came to a grinding halt as Shane proceeded to walk slowly past them rubbing the situation into their faces.

0

**If you managed to make it here to the end, then thanks. If you have any suggestion feel free to leave them, if you just want to say how wrong this is then that's fine too I won't stop you =)**


End file.
